Wolf's Bane
by ScribbleCat13
Summary: Rated T for blood and violence here and there. Want to find out what the story is about? Then click on it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Bane

A Gravity Falls Fanfiction by: ScribbleCat13

Chapter 1

Dipper Pines walked through the forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon with a flashlight in his hand, looking for something. Apparently, there had been reports of cars with huge claw marks gouged into them and pet cats and dogs going missing after being let out of the house. So, naturally, after hearing about it on the news and having the reporters brush it off as just a rogue mountain lion or even a bear, Dipper decided to investigate. He had consulted the journal to find anything that could relate to what was happening, coming to a conclusion that it was really a werewolf that had done those attacks. Yet, after searching for hours for any sign that could have signified a werewolf living in the woods, he had still come up with nothing. He was originally planning to take his twin sister, Mabel, with him; but she was having Candy and Grenda stay over for a sleepover. His next choice was Wendy, but she said she was going to party with her crazy friends. And finally, he thought he could've asked Soos for help, but then he remembered that it was a Sunday and that the Mystery Shack wasn't open then, so Soos would've been at home. So here he was, out in the cold forest in the dead of night with nobody to accompany him and no evidence to support his theory.

"Great," he said to himself. "Just great. I've been out here for hours and still have no clue as to if the attacks were really caused by a werewolf or not. Maybe the news reporters were right. Maybe it _was_ just a mountain lion."

But he couldn't shake the feeling that his idea was correct. He had planned everything out. He even made sure that the night he searched was on a full moon. But all he came up with was tired eyes and aching legs.

 _'Could this night get ANY worse?!'_ He thought to himself. He jinxed it. As soon as he completed his thought, the flashlight he was using to see went out. He stared down at it, his eye twitching slightly in frustration.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" He yelled.

He began repeatedly pounding his head into a nearby tree, trying get rid of his anger. He finally calmed down and told himself that he was just going to try and find his way back to the shack. Disappointed, tired, and now with a headache, Dipper began trudging his feet along the grass, trying to find his way back through the blackness. He was so tired he felt like he could collapse right then and there, if it wasn't for a cold, eerie noise piercing through the night that made his heart stop beating. The noise sounded like a combination of a wolf howl and a feminine scream.

Only one word hit his mind when he heard that sound… _werewolf._

Without any thought, he began running as fast as he possibly could away from the howl. As he ran, he heard it again. Only this time it was followed by a dog-like snarl, and it was much, _much_ closer. He started panicking even more, if possible, his legs carrying him as fast as they could; which was actually very fast because of all the other monsters he and Mabel ran from. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. The werewolf caught up with him in a matter of seconds. It was now directly behind him. Dipper felt long, sharp claws penetrate his shoulder. He screamed in agony as crimson blood started running down his chest and staining his shirt. He held his wound in pain as he fell to the ground as the massive creature leapt on top of him with such force, it not only opened his gash even more, but it knocked all of the breath out of him as he felt like he was being hit by a freight train; but not all of it.

With great effort, he turned his head to look at his attacker. His eyes met with a pair of piercing golden yellow ones, the pupils not even visible. The werewolf broke his eye contact and began lowering its head closer to his neck, its canine mouth opening as it did. It was going to bite him! But Dipper was not about to let that happen. With all the strength he could muster, he rotated his body and kicked the werewolf straight in the rib cage. It yelped and jumped off of Dipper, just long enough for him to get up and start running again. Luckily for him, the monster didn't follow, but he didn't know that. It was all sheer adrenaline that was keeping him going now, one of his hands covering his horrific gouge as best as he could as more and more blood continued to spill out of it.

 _'This is it,'_ he thought to himself. _'This is how I'm going to die. I'm never going to see Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, or mom and dad ever again.'_

But a few seconds after he finished that thought, he saw the beautiful light of the Mystery Shack. He needed help and needed it now, and with every last piece of energy he had, he yelled out. The last thing he saw was his sister and her friends followed by Grunkle Stan. He heard a muffled scream come from Mabel when she saw her brother lying on the ground, surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

After that, it all went black.

AN: SO, this is the first chapter to my first story...hope you liked it. Let me know if you want to see more of this story, cause I've already prepared the next two or three chapters. Anyways, I hope you all have a very nice day, and don't forget to smile! Bye bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: By the way, I forgot to mention that this story takes place before they know who the author is, but it's still in the season 2 timeframe. So, between "Into the Bunker" and "Not What He Seems." But anyway, enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter 2

Dipper woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by muffled noises.

"Uuuggghh," he groaned as his vision started coming back to him foggily.

"DIPPER!," he heard a familiar voice yell.

But before he even had a chance to take in his surroundings, something rammed into him with enough force to make him see little white dots dance around his vision. The whatever-it-was was embracing him so tightly that it nearly crushed every last ounce of air out of his lungs, and he could've sworn he felt a few ribs crack. His face was suddenly engulfed in brown, fluffy hair.

 _'Defiantly Mabel,'_ Dipper thought to himself weakly, trying to breathe thorugh all the thick hair and the bone-crushing hug.

"Ma-bel…," he said with great effort. "You're c-crushing me."

The moment Dipper got the words out, Mabel let go of him. Dipper however, only had an short amount of time to catch his breath and relize what the heck was going on before Mabel started yelling again, unable to contain her excitment at the fact that her brother was alright.

"OH-MY-GOSH-ARE-YOU-OKAY-I'M-SO-GLAD-YOU'RE-OKAY-I-THOUGHT-YOU-WERE-DEAD!," Mabel yell-talked so quickly that almost no one could understand what she said. Dipper had a massive ringing in his ears that made every noise sound muffled and drowned out, so all he heard from his sister was a somewhat familiar voice saying a bunch of random words that were all slurred together.

"Wow, wow, wow...slow it down. You sound like you've eaten an entire shelf of Smile Dip." (Yes, I just mentioned Smile Dip...delicious, nightmare-inducing Smile Dip) Dipper said as he held his forehead in his palms and shut his eyes, trying to get rid of his head-splitting migraine. Even his own voice sounded strange to him. Mabel opened her mouth, about to repeat everything she had just said, but Grunkle Stan silenced her by quickly putting his hand over her mouth.

"What your sister is trying to say is that you were attacked by some kind of wild animal," Stan started.

Soos, whom (It might be who. Sorry if I'm wrong, I was bad at knowing the difference between the two. CONTINUE!) Dipper didn't even realize was in the room until he spoke, continued, "Yeah. There was like, blood everywhere and there was this huge wound-type-thing on your shoulder. Mr. Pines called an ambulance and Mabel was freaking out and crying because she thought you were already dead and-" The handyman was cut off when he saw Mabel's eyes had tears beginning to form in them.

"Hehe… sorry," Soos tried to cover for what else he was going to say.

Mabel wiped away the forming tears and said, "But the good thing is that you're alive."

It was all coming back to him now. The search, the blood-chilling howl. It was all coming back. Suddenly, Dipper remembered _why_ he was in the hospital in the first place and swung his right hand over to the opposite shoulder, afraid that the claws of the werewolf had torn his arm clean off. To his great relief, his left arm was still in its rightful place.

"So," Grunkle Stan began (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it), "Do you have any recollection of what attacked you?"

"Yes," Dipper said, still holding his head, "But if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, tell me anyway," Stan insisted.

"Okay, but you're going to think I'm crazy," Dipper said uneasily. "I think I was attacked...by a werewolf."

Stan just stared at him blankly and said, "Well, you were right. You're crazy."

AN: Well, that was chapter two. I hope you liked it, and sorry that it was so short, but chapter three is gonna be long. I'm still working on it though, so please be patient with me. Thank you for the positive reviews, and thank you to my first follower. I really appreciate your support. Love ya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ...I don't relly have anything to say this time...enjoy!

Chapter 3

Nightfall. A time when darkness sweeps the land. But tonight was different. What was supposed to be pitch black shadows was burning oranges and reds. An angry mob held flaming torches high for all to see, illuminating silver pitchforks. They yelled and shouted in protest as they chased after a twelve year old girl. She ran with all her might, her dirty gold hair flying out behind her in long, messy waves. Her heart pounded against her ribs, her legs numb from running and her mouth and lips dry. But she didn't care. All she cared about was getting as far away from that mob as possible, no matter how much her body screamed for mercy. But no matter how hard the girl tried, no matter how many tight corners she narrowly turned with a horribly sharp pain in her side and her throat feeling like it was on fire, she just couldn't get away. As she turned another corner, she tripped and fell over a root that was sticking out of the ground. She tried to get up, but a cold weight was suddenly pressed against her back, forcing her to the ground once more. The poor girl used all of her strength to turn her head and look up at her attacker. A man of about thirty had pinned her to the wet grass with one of his muddy boots. In his hand was the silhouette of a weapon. The fire from the torches was coming from all around. The man lowered the weapon so that it was only a few inches from the girl's face. A gleaming, black hand gun was now visible, the man's finger hovering around the trigger. But instead of firing the gun to her head, the man lowered the weapon further down, stopping directly in front of her heart. With one last look of her world as she knew it, the girl finally closed her eyes, accepting her fate. The man above her closed the gap between his finger and the trigger of the gun. There was a small flash, like silver, ang a heart-stopping 'bang'!

Dipper shot bolt upright, his brown eyes snapping open as he did so. He was drenched in cold sweat, catching his breath from the intense ending of his nightmare. He looked around, still breathing heavily. He recognized the room as his and Mabel's. He was confused; had the werewolf attack just been another bad dream? To make sure, Dipper moved his hand to the shoulder that had been injured and felt a massive supply of bandages covering his entire left shoulder and most of his arm.

"Yup," he said. "Defiantly _not_ a dream."

But he was still puzzled. Shouldn't he still be in the hospital? If his shoulder was so greatly damaged, then he should still be in his bed in Room 13. Then he remembered that the doctor said that if he was carful, he could go home from the hospital early. Eager to get back to the shack, Dipper immediately said yes. Since he had gone home in the late afternoon yesterday, and because of the fact that the Gravity Falls hospital was pretty far away from the shack, Dipper had fallen asleep on the car ride home. Grunkle Stan must've carried him to his room. He looked to his bedside table at the alarm clock. It read '8:25'. The boy climbed out of bed and did the best job he could at getting dressed into clean clothes. After struggling to tie his shoes, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Even though he was ambidextrous, he was still lucky that it was his left side that was attacked, since he usually used his right hand for most things. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mabel skipped in from the living room, wearing a rainbow colored sweater.

"Hey Dipping Sauce," she said in her usual bubbly tone. "Need any help getting your breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Dipper replied.

"Oh, okay." There was a long pause. "Soooo, how's that shoulder doing?"

"Itchy," Dipper joked.

Mabel laughed. "Yeah, I bet it is."

Dipper finally managed to get some cereal and sat down with a spoon to begin eating. Mabel, who was in the process of making herself waffles, looked at her twin brother eating silently. He was staring off into absolutely nothing, and it was starting to worry her.

"Dipper?" She asked with a hint of concern in her tone. "You okay?" Dipper looked up from his cereal, turned to Mabel, and sighed.

"I guess I'm just wondering why there's a werewolf in Gravity Falls to begin with." He said.

Mabel raised an eyebrow and said, "Uhhh, Dipper, it's Gravity Falls. Why _wouldn't_ there be a werewolf here?"

Dipper looked down at his breakfast again, thinking about how to phrase what he was going to say next. Mabel kept staring. Finally, Dipper spoke. "Well, think about it. We haven't come into contact with _any_ cliche monsters. I mean, gnomes and demons? When have we ever encountered a typical movie monster, besides that time I accidentally raised the dead? Even when I told Stan what I thought back at the hospital, he didn't believe me, and we both know that he knows that there are monsters in this town."

Mabel put on a thinking face and replied, "Well why wouldn't he? He's read all three journals, right? And you got the information on werewolves from one of the journals, so wouldn't he have read something about them?"

Dipper thought, yet again, how he was going to reply. Mabel had actually put up a fairly good point, and Dipper was having trouble thinking of a way to word his next sentence. Then it struck him. "Hold on!" Dipper said, Mabel perking her head up to listen to what her brother had to say. "I didn't read the entry on werewolves all the way through. Maybe, Stan has a good reason to not believe in them because I skipped over something when I was reading that he hadn't!"

In his excitment, Dipper leapt from his chair at the table and ran out of the kitchen to grab the journal with the entry on werewolves, leaving Mabel and his half-eaten cereal behind him. About thirty seconds later, as Mabel had just sat down at the table with her waffles and was about to start eating, Dipper came skidding back into the room with journal 2 tucked under his good arm. He plopped down in the chair opposite Mabel and hastily began flipping through the pages till he found the page on werewolves. He read aloud, "I have had the terrible misfortune of coming into contact with the foul beast known as werewolves. As I was documenting one from afar, another stalked up behind me and nearly ripped my leg off! I am fortunate to have all my limbs still intact. The following is a list of some traits of a werewolf: Turn once a month, under a full moon. Body roughly the size of a small bear. Howl is a mix between wolf howl and human scream. Female werewolves are known as she-wolves and have a sleek, feminine build, and tend to be faster than males. There are many, many more traits, I can garantee, but I'll get back to that later. However, you must know: When I documented this, it was far earlier in time. Lots has been done, and werewolves have now been hunted to or close to excition! You may read my earlier entry on these beasts on page 13."

As Dipper finished, he and Mabel looked up at each other, Mabel's mouth hanging wide open, her fork dropped to her plate. Dipper began flipping through the pages again, searching for page 13. However, all he found was an empty space between pages 11 and 12 where page 13 _should_ have been. The other entry had been ripped out!

Dipper and Mabel stared at the blank space where the page would've been, shocked. Mabel was the first to snap out of her stupor. "WHAT?! But where's the other page on werewolves?"

"Ripped out." Dipper stated in a disspointed tone.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Mabel asked, looking at her brother as if she expected him to come up with an immediate answer. To her suprise, he did.

"We look for the werewolf ourselves."

A/N: Welp, that was chapter three...hope you liked it. And if you did, leave me a review. I read all of them, and sometimes I reply! Have a fantabulous day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **IMPORTANT!** Hey guys, I _finally_ finished typing out chapter four of Wolf's Bane. YAY! However, I would like to address some important topics before you go on to the chapter. One, yes, I _did_ make a mistake in chapter three. If you would like to know more of what I am talking about, then please go into the review section for chapter three and read the review by Guest and my response to it if you have not already done so. And second, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've also promised one of my reviewers that I would make a story or a chapter built around their suggestion for Wolf's Bane. However, I have not been able to do those things lately, as my family just updated our computer, I've been having my practices for my school play (and because I'm the lead role, I've got _a lot_ of lines to memorize), and on top of it all, I have about five YouTube projects that I am the _only animator for_! _**Please**_ be patient with me! But anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

Dipper and Mabel began to prepare for their search. They decided that it wouldn't be a problem that they weren't searching on a full moon night because they could just use Dipper's tracks from two nights ago (the night of the attack) to hopefully give them a place to start looking. Maybe, if they hadn't been covered or lost already, the footprints would still be there. Plus, as the Mystery Twins, they refused to be patient and wait until next _month_ to start their mission when the moon would be full again. They also planned to make sure they didn't split up no matter what. Even though the werewolf wouldn't be transformed, the two were still quite aware that there were a _lot_ more 'things' in that forest than just a werewolf. Aside from that however, and much to Dipper's dislike (but much to a very bored Mabel's agreement), that was all they had planned out for their hunt.

Later that afternoon, after Mabel and Dipper finished eating lunch, the twins began packing a small amount of supplies for their hunt. They shoved a few bags of snacks, two water bottles, journal 2, and two flashlights (since they could still be out in the forest when it starts to get dark) into a backpack that Dipper _was_ going to carry, but Mabel insisted on holding it herself because she was still concerned for her brother's injury. Dipper and Mabel said good bye to Stan and told him where they were going and what they were doing so he wouldn't get worried, and with that, Mabel slung the pack onto her shoulders and followed Dipper out the front door of the rickety little shack.

Unfortunatly, Dipper's tracks _had_ been lost in the dirt. However, the twins didn't have to worry about the tracks being gone as they could just use the numerous patches of _bloodstained grass_ to be their guide.

Dipper looked shocked. "Did I really bleed _that_ much?" he asked more to himself than his sister, but Mabel still replied.

"Yup! The doctor said that the attack sliced open one of your major arter-ma-thingies."

"You mean arteries...wait WHAT?!" Dipper's face went from that of a shocked one to one of panic.

"Relax, bro-bro." Mabel said in her usual bubbly tone. "The doctor fixed you up and you're okay now."

Dipper calmed down a bit after the relieving news, but went right back to tensing up again once he and Mabel approched the first patch of grass. A _massive_ amount of faded crimson stain coated an area of the lawn about the size of Dipper's entire left shoulder, some of his arm, and most of his neck. The two siblings looked down at the redend ground, Dipper unblinking. Mabel slowly looked up, following the the direction in which the bloody grass had come from. A consistant trail of small stains the same color has the much larger one where Dipper and Mabel stood moved across the yard and into the forest between two trees in small to medium sizes with a thin, trickling line creating a direct path which the twins could follow.

"Problem solved!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly. "Now we have our trail. I bet we're gonna find that werewolf in no time!" She was expecting to hear an enthusiastic response from her brother, but instead she heard nothing. She turned her head back to look at Dipper, a slightly concerned look on her usually bright face.

"Dip?" Dipper had a completely zoned out look on his face. He just kept staring with unblinking eyes at the giant patch of red on the ground in front of him. Mabel tried to get his attention again.

"Dip." She said a bit more forcefully. It still didn't snap him out of his trancelike state. Once again, she attempted to get him out of it.

"Dipper!" Mabel finally yelled, and it worked. Dipper let out a small, sharp yelp and jumped back a little bit.

"S-sorry," he said weakly. Dipper had never been very good with handling blood, and Mabel could understand why he was so shaken up.

Mabel tried to reassure him. "Ya know, we don't _have_ to go on our hunt right now. We can always do it tomorrow if you want."

"No, no...we should just go now." Dipper replied. "I don't want to hold this off any longer. Let's go." Dipper then took a deep breath, grabbed his sister's wrist, and began pulling her down the trail of stained grass and between the two trees that the path went through. And with that, the Mystery Twins were off on their search for clues.

A/N: Well, that was chapter four of Wolf's Bane. If any of you lovely people have any reviews to give this, then go ahead. I read all of them, and I feel like I could really use a few right about now. I started typing this chapter a few days ago, and I finished it this morning (12/30/15) when about half of my brain was still sleeping, so I'm sorry if the second half of the chapter was a bit sloppy. Aside from that, have a lovely day, and keep smiling! SCRIBBLES OUT!


End file.
